Rhapsody of Torment
Rhapsody of Torment was a Questing Event in Grand Sphere and is the fourth event of the game. It was preceded by Summer Gift Festival and was followed by Ondine of the Deep. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on October 2, 2015 and ended on October 9, 2015 at 3:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 2, 2015: Point Rewards Point Rewards can be received when a player earns a specified number of points. Each Point Reward can be received one time only. After a player exceeds 30,000 Pts, 10,000 Luna will be rewarded every additional 5,000 Pts earned. Points are earned each time a player clears an Event Quest. Point Rewards will be sent to your Inbox. Point Rewards can be confirmed via the Point Rewards button on the Event page. Points accrued will be deleted after the event has ended. Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned for the duration of the event. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. Ranking Rewards will be sent to your Inbox. Ranking Rewards can be confirmed via the Ranking Reward button on the Event page. Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, the final rankings will be decided based on which player has used the most AP to complete Event Quests during the event. It may take some time for points to be displayed when calculating ranking results. Special Event Equipment and Materials Enemies will drop limited event equipment and materials when you clear Event Quests. Gather 3 different types of materials to craft special equipment at the Smithy. The materials necessary to craft special event equipment can be confirmed at the Smithy. More details about special event equipment can be found on the Event Page. Number of materials in possession can be confirmed at Smithy. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will clear special Event Quests in order to earn Point Rewards and get high rankings. High Rankings will allow players to receive special event units and materials to craft special Event equipment. Points can be obtained by clearing Event Quests. 'Quest Difficulty' :See also: Rhapsody of Torment Quests There are 3 levels of difficulty for Quests in this event. * You Must start out by completing the Beginner (BEG) Quests. * Clear all Beginner Quests to join Intermediate (INT) Quests. * Clear all Intermediate Quests to join Advanced (ADV) Quests. * The higher difficulty a Quest is, the more points you will receive. * Advanced Quest enemies are quite strong. Enhancing your units before joining these Quests is recommended. 'Limited Event Units' Limited Event Units can be obtained as rewards. Details about each unit can be found on the Event page under Ranking Rewards and Point Rewards. * Ranking Reward Unit: 5★ Kia, The Joker * Point Reward Unit: 4★ Margaret, Blade of Courage 'Rhapsody Tickets' Rhapsody Tickets are a special item usable only during this event. Use Rhapsody Tickets to go on Quests without spending AP and to receive extra points from Quests. All unused Rhapsody Tickets will be deleted after the event has ended. Rhapsody Tickets can be obtained as: 1.) Rare drops when you defeat Bounty bosses. 2.) Items included in limited time-DX Set Scouts. File:Rhapsody Ticket.png|Rhapsody Ticket. 'Additional Quests and Pink Tickets' Additional Quests will be added on 10/6 at 3:00 am PDT/PST. Pink Tickets will be necessary to play Additional Quests. Pink Tickets will sometimes drop as treasure when completing the final quest of each difficulty level. In rare instances, you may run into strong enemies during Additional Quests. Defeat strong enemies to gain many points. In very rare instances, strong enemies may drop a piece of 4★ equipment. More details about special event equipment can be found on the Event Page. All unused Pink Tickets will be deleted after the event has ended. 'Others' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Questing Events